FFRJobs
FFR boasts a large selection of job classes to allow players to customize their individual gameplay. With 42 base jobs, or classes, the characters of FFR can choose from any of them to help make their way in the world from the most advanced soldiers, to shop vendors, warriors of the sword or the rifle. Class Chart *''NOTE: The horizontal stats are the primary category for that class. For example: Alchemists are Spirit Primary, Dexterity Secondary. Classes Basic Class *Freelancer – (None) – The basic soldier. With no exceptional skills, they are ready to be shaped and molded to fulfill any roll. **Role: Default Class **Equipment: Any **Pro: Able to Equip any combination of skills and items **Con: No access to high level abilities Strength Classes Strength classes are reliant on their skills with weapons and shields, going to battle with the enemy to deliver crushing blows and take hits for their allies. *Geomancer – (STR/WIL) - Soldiers attuned with the land itself, they are able to call on nature’s fury to attack their opponents. **Role: Offensive / Control **Equipment: Axes, Small Shields, Leather Armor **Pro: Strong Melee DPS and field manipulation **Con: Limited number of direct attacks *Warrior– (STR/DEX) – The premier fighter class, storming the field with heavy weapons and the skill to use them. **Role: Offensive / Defensive **Equipment: Swords, Axes, Large Shields, Mail Armor **Pro: Balanced DPS and Def, Stat Debuff ablities **Con: Poor Magical resistance and average speed *Knight – (STR/VIT) – Defenders of the battlefield, they protect their allies by intercepting attacks and taking the hits for others. **Role: Defensive **Equipment: Swords, Axes, Large Shields, Plate Armor **Pro: Cover ability, Best Defense rating **Con: Poor DPS *Paladin – (STR/INT) - Soldiers of the light, experts at battling demonic foes. Healing their allies and riding first into battle **Role: Defensive / Healer **Equipment: Maces, Large Shields, Plate Armor **Pro: High defense and resistance with some limited heals **Con: Some limited use abilities, slow *Samurai– (STR/SPI) – Spiritual warriors who call on their ancestors to strengthen their blows. **Role: Offensive / Defensive **Equipment: Long Swords, Bows, Mail Armor **Pro: Strong Melee DPS and spot defense boosts **Con: Some chance based boosts *Dervish – (STR/SPD) – The fiercest of fighters, they rush into battle with reckless abandon to cleave through their opponents with two weapons at once **Role: Offensive **Equipment: Swords, Axes, Leather Armor **Pro: Multi-Target Melee combatant, melee multipliers **Con: Low defense and resistance Willpower Classes Willpower classes are potent spell casters and commanders of beasts, both magical and otherwise. Their skills are based on delivering heavy damage directly or indirectly. *Mage Knight– (WIL/STR) - The power of spell and steel in one. They imbue their weapons and armor with spells to decimate foes. **Role: Offensive / Support **Equipment: Swords, Mail Armor **Pro: Attacks can bypass resistance or armor **Con: Lacks range, stat Balance *Beast Master – (WIL/DEX) – Attuned to animals and monsters, they can tame fierce creatures to fight alongside them in battle, and learn their secrets **Role: Pet / Offensive **Equipment: Whips, Spears, Leather Armor **Pro: Control Pets, Access to unique magic skills **Con: Weak without their Pets, need to acquire magic from enemies. *Warlock – (WIL/VIT) – Dark mages attuned to the undead and demons. Able to subjugate them and turn their power against them. **Role: Pet / Offensive **Equipment: Daggers, Cloth Armor **Pro: Increased DPS ability with pets, life draining abilities **Con: Lack permanent pets *Black Mage – (WIL/INT) – Destructive mages able to deliver massive damage across the field. **Role: Offensive **Equipment: Daggers, Staves, Cloth Armor **Pro: High DPS with spells, many elemental varieties **Con: Physically weak and low HP *Evoker – (WIL/SPI) – These soldiers call forth creatures of elements and magic to aid them in battle. **Role: Pet/Support **Equipment: Staves, Cloth Armor **Pro: Supporting elemental summons and some CC **Con: Low utility on their own *Arcanist – (WIL/SPD) – Masters of the mind, these potent mages move around the field in a flash and affect the minds of their enemies. **Role: Control / Support **Equipment: Staves, Cloth Armor **Pro: Teleporting and crowd control **Con: Low DPS capability until higher levels Dexterity Classes Dexterity Classes are masters of accuracy, hitting their opponents from beyond their reach. They often feature abilities to pinpoint target and hinder their enemies. *Archer – (DEX/STR) - Accurate and deadly, these bowmen rain arrows on their opponents from extreme ranges. **Role: Ranged / Offensive **Equipment: Bows, Arrows, Leather Armor **Pro: Best ranged DPS, Disable opponents at long ranges **Con: Weak at close ranges *Corsair – (DEX/WIL) – Pirates of sea and air, they flow easily from cannon to cutlass as they swing through battle. **Role: Offensive / Support **Equipment: Short Swords, Guns, Leather Armor **Pro: Mix of ranges for attacks, Magic powered bullets **Con: Lower DPS than other ranged classes *Gunner – (DEX/VIT) - Wielding the latest weapons these soldiers snipe their opponents for critical hits. **Role: Ranged / Offensive **Equipment: Guns, Rifles, Leather Armor **Pro: DPS and Debuff at long ranges with great speed **Con: DPS dependant on number of hits *Dragoon – (DEX/INT) – Soldiers comfortable on land or in the air, they strike with their spears and the fury of a dragon. **Role: Offensive / Ranged **Equipment: Spears, Mail Armor **Pro: Straight line heavy damage and Movement **Con: Lower DPS when not jumping *Assassin – (DEX/SPI) – Hidden n the shadows these fighters disable and dissipate their foes with poisons. **Role: Offensive / Stealth **Equipment: Swords, Leather Armor **Pro: Various poisons to weaken and kill gradually **Con: Easily cleansable debuffs *Fencer – (DEX/SPD) – Trained to stab with pinpoint precision, these soldiers disarm and crush their opponents. **Role: Offensive / Support **Equipment: Foil, Mail Armor **Pro: Uses AtkPw and Acc to cause damage, High Dodge **Con: Low HP and limited range Vitality Classes Vitality Classes are survivors, boasting a robust stamina to keep them in the fight longer than their opponents. They typically have a variety of techniques at their disposal to damage or to heal. *Monk – (VIT/STR) – Bare fist fighters able to devastate opponents without even wielding a weapon and the fortitude to take the hits. **Role: Offensive **Equipment: Claws, Cloth Armor **Pro: Highest HP, strong melee DPS **Con: next to no ranged abilities *Dark Knight – (VIT/WIL) – Soldiers who lay opponents to waste using their own essence and then draining them dry. **Role: Offensive / Support(?) **Equipment: Long Swords, Plate Armor **Pro: Strong DPS and vampiric attacks **Con: DPS costs HP *Engineer – (VIT/DEX) – Smart and crafty, these inventors use their creations to wreak havoc on the battlefield. **Role: Offensive / Support **Equipment: Rifles, Maces, Leather Armor , Tech Gear **Pro: Wide area attacks with moderate DPS **Con: No Specialization, Poor Defense *Rune Knight – (VIT/INT) Knights tasked with defending their allies from enemy casters, they draw magic to them and redirect it to better purposes. **Role: Defensive / Support **Equipment: Swords, Small Shields, Mail Armor **Pro: Protects from magic attacks and shares MP **Con: Mediocre DPS *Channeler – (VIT/SPI) – Spiritual mediums who divert the flows of life energy between their enemies and allies **Role: Healer / Support **Equipment: Maces, Leather Armor **Pro: Drain-to-target healing, various buff-debuff effects **Con: Transferring their own HP leaves them weakened *Gladiator – (VIT/SPD) – Executioners and brawlers, these soldiers crush their opponents armor and deliver a killing blow. **Role: Offensive **Equipment: Heavy Swords and Axes, Mail Armor **Pro: Finishing moves to defeat weakened foes **Con: Average DPS unless target is weak Intellect Classes ''Intellect Classes boast the largest power pools of any class. They are often healers, they also use their powers to spread dissaray or boons across the field. *Red Mage – (INT/STR) – The true jack of all trades, these battle mages can swing a sword or spell to aid or damage in a fight. **Role: Offensive / Support **Equipment: Short Swords, Leather Armor **Pro: Access to White and Black Spells and fair Melee DPS **Con: Weak defense and limited level of abilities *White Mage – (INT/WIL) – The finest healers of them all, their spells reach far to heal or protect their allies. **Role: Healer / Support **Equipment: Maces, Cloth Armor **Pro: Best healing spells and protective buffs **Con: Little offensive ability *Maverick - (INT/DEX) - Striking at range from the air, these soldiers aid their allies from their unique vantage point. Accurate and wild, they are dangerous foes. **Role: Offensive/Support **Equipment: Boomerangs, Javelins, Cloth Armor **Pro: Innate Flight ability, Tactical Advantage buffs **Con: Costly skills, short buff durations *Guardian – (INT/VIT) – Magic can harm or it can protect, and no other soldier is as adept at protection. Using spell shields, they can defend against anything. **Role: Defensive / Support **Equipment: Maces, Cloth Armor **Pro: Spell shields to mitigate almost all damage **Con: Poor DPS and MP reliant *Minstrel – (INT/SPI) – Inspirations of the battlefield, their songs and dances can rally allies or confuse the enemy. Either way, it will be a good show. **Role: Support **Equipment: Instruments, Daggers, Cloth Armor **Pro: Group Buffs and Debuffs **Con: Poor DPS and Defense. *Spell Slinger – (INT/SPD) – Hurling spells with speed and accuracy, their spells reach many and far apart. **Role: Offensive **Equipment: Throwing Weapons, Cloth Armor **Pro: Able to fire multiple spells a turn… **Con: …but for less damage a shot than others. Spirit Classes Spirit Classes are typically lucky, regenerative, of risk takers. They offer many esoteric abilities to turn the tide in battle to their favor by whatever means are available to them. '' *Brawler – (SPI/STR) – Finely crafted soldiers able to dodge their way around a battle to deliver swift attacks to keep opponents off balance. **Role: Offensive / Control **Equipment: Claws, Mail Armor **Pro: Knockback and knockdown abilities, High Regen **Con: Average DPS *Enchanter – (SPI/WIL) – Masters of the soul, theses mages spread boons and plagues at will. Able to quickly shift the balance of battle to their favor. **Role: Support / Offensive **Equipment: Maces, Cloth Armor **Pro: Most skilled buff/debuff class **Con: Limited offensive abilities *Alchemist– (SPI/DEX) – Alchemy lets these soldiers mix potions to heal, hinder, or explode and throw them where they will do their work. **Role: Support **Equipment: Guns, Leather Armor **Pro: Increased item effects, unique items, and throwing items **Con: Inventory dependant, and mediocre DPS *Gambler– (SPI/VIT) – The cards always land in favor of these soldiers. They dice with fate to win their battles. **Role: Offensive / Support **Equipment: Cards/Dice, Leather Armor **Pro: Re-rolling, trick dice abilities **Con: Chance to hit most any target rather than a preferred one *Druid – (SPI/INT) – Mages attuned to the planet with access to natural powers to harm and heal. **Role: Offensive / Healer **Equipment: Staves, Cloth Armor **Pro: Spells can damage or heal based on the chosen target **Con: Limited skill selection *Physician – (SPI/SPD) – Combat medics who rush into the fray to triage their allies. With an eye for anatomy, they can heal rapidly and hit pressure points. **Role: Healer / Support **Equipment: Bare Handed, Needles, Cloth Armor **Pro: Strongest Single target heals, Acupuncture buffs/debuffs **Con: No innate offensive capability Speed Classes ''Speed Classes are masters of avoidance, dodging enemies attacks, lurking in the shadows, and getting wherever they plan to go unhindered. They often feature debilitating attacks and fight indirectly. *Ninja – (SPD/STR) – Stealthy fighters trained in sneak attacks and throwing weapons **Role: Stealth / Offensive **Equipment: Short Swords, Throwing Stars, Cloth Armor **Pro: Designed for back attacks and high dodge rate **Con: Low Vitality and resistance *Ranger – (SPD/WIL) – Traps and snares are the specialty of this class. They mine the field to divert and control their opponents into a kill zone. **Role: Support / Offensive **Equipment: Bows, Daggers, Leather Armor **Pro: Traps to capture or damage enemies and Stealth **Con: Relies on mobile enemies to get caught *Thief – (SPD/DEX) – Brigands, grifters, and burglars, these swift soldiers can steal, or break into anything or anywhere. **Role: Support / DPS **Equipment: Daggers, Cloth Armor **Pro: Stealing, fastest class, Some Stealth ability **Con: Very vulnerable if struck *Acrobat – (SPD/VIT) – Agile and swift, these combatants hurl their opponents far away and deftly maneuver to dodge any strike. **Role: Control / Support **Equipment: Whips, Cloth Armor **Pro: Can toss opponents away in combat and highest movement stat **Con: Fair DPS. *Time Mage – (SPD/INT) – Masters of time manipulation, these mages twist the flow of battle to their advantage. **Role: Support / Offensive **Equipment: Small Maces, Cloth Armor **Pro: Powerful buffs and debuffs **Con: Low on offensive power *Scout - (SPD/SPI) - Forerunners of vast armies, these soldiers learn the lay of the land and the disposition of the enemy to give their allies a better chance at victory **Role: Support **Equipment: Guns, Leather Armor **Pro: Ability to scan and increase everyone's accuracy **Con: Limited offensive abilities Background Based primarily on the Final Fantasy Job system, specifically, Final Fantasy Tactics. The system evolved from a loose freeform idea into a stratified system to help create a diverse group of roles for players to choose from and enough flexibility to mix and match certain skills to customize their character. Category:FFRCategory:Jobs of FFR